That's My Life
by Emily Rai
Summary: Puck and Kurt talk after Blaine try's to teach him to be sexy. Sucky summary I know but it's the best I've got, just a short Pummel one-shot. Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

XxXx

"Hey there Princess," Puck said smirking and dropping the hand he was going to knock with as Kurt opened the door with Blaine at his side.

"Noah. Goodbye Blaine," Kurt inclined his head at the mohawked teen before turning to the hobbit with an icy tone.

"I really am sorry Kurt, but I do think we need to talk about this." Blaine said not moving from where he stood.

"I don't know what's going on but when somebody asks you to get out of their house, you do." Puck said frowning at the small boy. "Now get out before I make you."

Blaine looked the Jewish boy up and down with a sneer, "What are you going to do if I don't? There's not a dumpster around here for you to throw me in."

"Pft, like I'd waste my time throwing you in a dumpster. As fun as it would be to see how much trash would stick to that butter and superglue mix you put in your hair, I have better things to do. Now move before I move you."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kurt with his hand pressed firmly to his mouth and his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. When Blaine didn't budge Puck rolled his eyes and grabbed the greasy haired boy by the arm and drug him out of the doorway; he moved inside then closing the door firmly behind himself.

He wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders, leading him further into the house as his giggles began to bubble over. Before long the pale boy was laughing hysterically leaning on the bigger boy for support.

"J-just the l-look on his f-face!" Kurt gasped as he continued to laugh.

Puck grinned triumphantly as he continued to laugh. "I feel like Sue would have been proud of my hair joke."

Kurt just nodded, finally getting his laughter under control. He took a couple of deep breaths, but didn't move away from the other boy.

"So why were you kicking him out? I thought you were into him or whatever?" Puck asked calmly heading up to Kurt's room with him, completely ignoring Finn who was grunting into his phone most probably talking to Rachel.

"I thought so too, until he decided to help with my 'sexy' faces for one of our songs, which led to him telling me I looked like I was having gas pains and him trying to force me into the sex talk." Kurt groaned flopping face first onto his bed.

"What the hell does he know about being sexy? You are one of the sexiest people I know," Puck said sitting beside him.

"Thanks Noah…" Kurt said lifting his head up a bit to look at the other boy, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

Puck shrugged looking around Kurt's room. "No problem man, no use denying the truth and all that right?"

"Yeah…I was actually probably a little harsh on Blaine, he was trying to help with the sex talk…I just don't have any interest with the whole…'sexy' part…this will probably sound stupid, but I want the romance and the feelings and all that…"

"It's not stupid to want that. I wish I could have had all that for my first time," Puck said laying back.

"…I didn't think you liked that sort of thing…" Kurt frowned trying to understand.

"I've never had the chance to like it. I mean I lost my virginity to a woman old enough to be my mother and she then she paid me for it. After that word got around to the other trophy wives and it kept happening and then I'd try for a date or whatever with somebody our age but all they ever wanted was a fuck…"

"That's terrible Noah," Kurt said horrified at the prospect of it.

"That's my life."

"Were you even trying to get Quinn when you guys did it?" Kurt asked quietly, rolling so that he could face him.

Puck shook his head staring at the ceiling, "No…it's just she was crying and talking about how she was fat and ugly and I didn't know how else to make her feel better…it's not something I'm proud of, I may say I'm a sex shark but it really isn't the only thing I think about."

"I know. I saw how you looked at Beth, you may not be proud of how she came about but you love her." Kurt said reaching out and stroking a hand over the other boy's mohawk.

Puck hummed leaning into the touch. A smile tugged at Kurt's lips and continued the motion scraping his nails lightly over the shaved part of his head.

"Go out with me?" Puck asked suddenly, turning his head so he could look into Kurt's eyes. "Maybe we can both get a chance at our romance after all."

Kurt looked at him in shock for a moment before a smile curled at the corners of his mouth. "I'd love to."

Puck's answering smile was blinding as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek, the other boy cuddling into his chest. The two of them just lay there cuddled together for a time, dozing off wrapped in each other's arms.

XxXx


End file.
